Rogue's Sister, Part 1
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: What if Rogue had an older sister, who already knew she was a mutant? How would the story change? Logan/OC. Wolverine/OC. COMPLETE
1. Powers

**A/N - Another new story. But I really like this one. I didn't mean to make Paige as all-powerful as she seemed, but it ended up her being, 'oh shit she can do anything.**

**I apoligize for any and all 'bad' language in this story.**

**Diclaimer - I do not own the X-Men franchise.**

* * *

><p><em>Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominate species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia evolution leaps forward.<em>

* * *

><p>It all started on a normal, sunny day like any other. My name is Paige, and I am the older sister of Marie. She was always dreaming of leaving with her boyfriend Ayden, but always told me she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to leave, because she would be leaving me behind.<p>

Most people can't believe we're related. She had long, straight, dark hair, pale skin, and loves to wear dark clothing. I have long, wavy-bordering-on-curly, brow/blond hair, very lightly tanned skin, and wears medium to light colored clothing. The darkest clothes I wear are my jeans, boots, and black leather jacket. There was another thing separating me and Marie, but no one but I knew about it.

I was a mutant.

Mom was playing the piano while Marie was in her room with Ayden lounging on her bed while I was sitting on the floor. Marie was standing at the foot of her bed, trailing her finger along the map of picture of where she wanted to go.

"Niagara Falls, up the Canadian Rockies, and then it's only a few hundred miles to Anchorage" she said, shaking her body while looking back at Ayden. I smiled indulgently at her.

"Well, won't it be kind of cold?" he asked her. He had a point. We were Southerners, not meant for cold weather. Marie disagreed. "Well that's the point stupid. Otherwise it wouldn't be an adventure"

"And Marie's all about the adventure" I said from my spot as Marie lied down next to Ayden. We all laughed. I got along really well with Ayden, so we often had these times where it was Marie, him, ad me all hanging out since not a lot of people really liked me because they thought I was the perfect, snobby prep when I'm not.

"And when are you going to do this?" he asked her. Marie's smile dropped slightly. "Ah don't know" she said sadly. Ayden rolled over so he was on his stomach next to her. I had my sketch pad in my lap so I wouldn't intrude on their 'moments' but could be involved when the 'moments' were over.

"After high school? Before college" there was a moment's silence, but I didn't look up. Ayden was very good at reading my little sister.

Suddenly I heard a gasp and looked up. Ayden was lying back and looked like he was having a fit. It was like he couldn't breathe. Marie screamed loudly, backing away for both of us quickly. Mom and Dad came running. "Marie!" Dad said before entering the room. When they saw Ayden they froze. "Ah just touched him" Marie sobbed. So she was a mutant as well. I stood up very calmly and said "Step back" my voice was cold and emotionless, shocking my parents enough they listened to me.

I raised my hand slowly and straightened my fingers, slowly down his molecules enough I could make them stop whatever it was Marie caused them to do and work properly. I curled my fingers slightly once I was done and suddenly he was breathing properly, passed out, his molecules moving at their proper pace.

I turned to parents. "He should be okay now, I fix whatever was wrong. He should get to a hospital" his body has shut down to help him recover" I told them. My parents looked at me strangely. I looked away, ashamed for them. Someone different, a freak, wasn't exactly what someone wanted for a daughter.

I walked over to Marie, who was screeching to 'get away from' her as Dad told mom to call an ambulance. I reached out, freezing my own molecules just before touching her. She stiffened and flinched back, but stopped when she noticed nothing was happening to me. I leaned down and whispered in her ear; "We need to get out of here" She nodded in agreement.

Later that same day, we were gone.

* * *

><p>Marie and had hitched a ride to Northern Alberta on a semi-truck. They guy was nice enough to not ask any questions. While Marie slept in the truck I stayed away, conversing with the man. He didn't ask why we were running, and I was grateful.<p>

Eventually he stopped and got out, opening the door for Marie and I to get out.

"This is it" he told us, holding the door open for us. I smiled and gave a quiet 'thank you' to the man, who smiled back in response.

"Where are we?" Marie asked, as the place in front of us was not what she had imagined. "Ah thought you said you were going to take us as far as Laughlin City" she said, slightly rudely. I elbowed her as the driver, George, replied "This is Laughlin City" before walking away.

As I was twenty-two, six years older than my little sister, I was allowed in a bar. In fact, I had been in many. I had traveled for a little after graduating. I had seen and done a lot of things in that time, though I had never done anything I truly regretted and was still, as my parents liked to say, 'pure'.

I kept Marie at my side as we walked in to get a bite. In the bar there were cages set up for fighting. We walked closer and watched men pumble each other. I scoffed. Most of these men were so drunk I could take them without a sweat and without my powers. In fact, even if they were a sober as a nun I could still take most of them. Boxing, kick-boxing, and martial arts were a few things that interested me as I grew up, mush to my parents' dismay.

"Round one!" a man called over a microphone as a man was dragged out of the cage, unconscious. "In all my years I've never something like that men" he said, and the crowd cheered. "Will you let our best man walk away with your money!" he cried, goading the men in the crowd to try and fight the shirtless man whose head was resting on his forearm on the side of the cage.

A man in the stands stood. "I'll fight him!" he cried, cocky. I instantly knew his weakness. He wouldn't anticipate his opponent's movements, he would rely on brute strength, and he would go for the obvious hits. I shook my head in dismay at the lack of talent.

Marie whispered in my ear, "You could take all of these guys down without your power, couldn't you" on the way here I had told Marie everything, and explained why I had kept it a secret. She completely understood and was very supportive of me.

I nodded. She smiled softly at me. "If you weren't here with me, Ah would be a lot more scared" she told me. I slung my arm over her shoulder so she was tucked into my side. "Don't worry kid, I got you" I told her.

I didn't have the same accent as my sister. I had lost it, as well as my naïve mind-set, on my travels.

Men were leering at me, but I was used to it. I – Unlike my darling sister who was wrapped up in a scarf, long coat, and gloves to protect herself from the cold as much as to protect other people from her – was wearing a skirt with a built-in shorts that were mid-thigh, high-heeled black leather boots, a medium purple tank-top with my black leather jacket over that, my hair left down.

The man in the cage drank a shot, I could only tell because I saw his arm moving, as his back was to me, was the idiot walked into the cage.

The microphone man said something to the idiot, who looked confused at first, and then scoffed before walking over to the fighter.

And then the bell rang, starting off the round. The idiot kicked the other man, causing some people to boo and the fighter to stumble. It was an act. The best thing to do in a fight like that was the let your opponent think he was wining and let his guard down before making him fall. I told Marie as much, and the look of worry on her face fell slightly.

The idiot threw a couple of punching, making the fighter fall onto his hands and knees.

The crowd cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

The idiot kicked the fighter in the stomach a couple of times, as people 'oohed' in as they imagined, what they thought was, the pain the fighter must be going through.

The straightened up slightly just as the idiot was going to punch him, and met the idiot's fist with his own. I closed my eyes, feeling the impossible contact of the molecules and knew this wasn't a fair fight, and not just because one was an idiot.

The idiot grabbed onto his broken hand and was on his knees from the pain as the fighter stood up slowly and made his way to the idiot. I should interfere, but I didn't. I knew better than most why I shouldn't.

The fighter punched him, and the idiot fell into the cage before falling forward. The fighter knocked the idiot onto his back as the idiot fell unconscious and the bell rang, signaling the end of the round.

I tightened my arm around Marie. "I hope you never understand" I told her. She looked at me, looking into my eyes so deeply she must have seen some of the deeper emotions that represented my haunted past. I never told anyone what I had gone through when I was gone, and eventually they stopped asking.

Marie slowly nodded and looked away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's winner and _still_ king of the cage, the Wolverine" I frowned slightly in sadness. I felt bad for the poor feral mutant; though I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate the sentiment.

There were equal amount of cheering and booing as Wolverine slowly took a puff of his cigar. I watched in. There was something about him that made me unable to take my eyes off of him.


	2. Wolverine

The bar was mostly empty, the cages and stands certainly were. Some men were cleaning up the mess left after the fights.

Marie and I were at the bar, drinking some water. There was a tip jar on the bar that said: **Tipping is ****NOT**** a city in China**. I smiled. "Happens a lot, doesn't it" I said to the bartender as I nodded towards the jar, dropping in a five. Marie looked at me in shock; she knew we needed that money. I shrugged; I knew that, but it felt good helping a fellow bartender out.

He nodded. "You guys sticking with water?" he asked. I shook my head. "Is there anyways we could get some food, cheap? We've been traveling a long time and I haven't been able to find or hold down a job for longer than a few hours yet and we haven't eaten in a while" I said, only partially making it up.

The man looked at me. "Why didn't you use that five then?" he asked me. I smiled. "Cause I would have been spending it, not given' it. I know what a difference a tip, even a fiver, can make" I told him. He nodded. "Waitress?" he asked me. "Bartender for a couple months in a couple different placed" I corrected. He nodded. "I'll see what I can do"

Before he left, Wolverine – now fully dressed in a leather jacket like mine, sat down and ordered a beer.

He stuck a cigar in his mouth and looked at us. I nodded at him before turning away and elbowing Marie, who I knew was still staring at him.

She turned back to be and started asking me questions about my mutation, quietly so no one would over-hear. "So what does solid air look like?" she asked me. I shook my head and laughing quietly, low in my throat. "I'll show ya sometime. Maybe I can make some money doing cheap tricks" I told her, joking. Marie looked at me, worried. "Ah'm sorry. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be leaving" she said sadly. I shook my head. "You were already planning on getting gone and I wasn't far behind" I told her.

The TV behind the bar turned onto the news. It talked about how all the world-leaders where discuss issues. I rolled my eyes as it mentioned mutant. "Ignorant, prejudice, idiots would don't deserve the balls god gave them" I muttered. Marie gasped in shock at me and elbowed me lightly. Wolverine, from where he was sitting, chuckled. I guess, as a feral, his senses were hyper-active and he could probably ear everything we said, meaning he knew I was a mutant.

His eyes traveled down my body a bit, especially down my bare legs, before the idiot he had been fighting earlier came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You owe me some money" he said boldly when Wolverine turned around the face him. The idiot's friend muttered "Come on, don't do this" but the idiot waved him off. "No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it" the idiot said. "He wasn't the one that took the beating" I muttered, quietly enough I wasn't heard by the idiot himself.

"Come on buddy, this isn't even worth" but again, the idiot shook his friend off and leaned to talk into Wolverine's ear, who had turned away after the idiot's fist comment.

"I know what you are" I stiffened. The molecules had carried the sound the Marie and I, so we heard what he had said. "You lost your money; you keep this up you'll lose something else" Wolverine said gruffly.

"Come on" the buddy tried to pull the idiot away for a third time, again to avail.

The man acted like he was going to walk away before pulling out a knife and turning around.

"Look out!" Marie screamed as I jumped up and froze the idiot for a split second, long enough to grab the blade away as Wolverine pushed him back against the wall with his fist in front of the idiot's face, two metal claws on the outer spaces between his knuckles extended as the one in the middle space slowly extended, stopped just as it hit the idiot's throat. I still had the knife in my hand and threw it so it landed just above the idiot's head. "You're lucky I don't miss" I told him as his eyes darted to my before moving on to the Wolverine.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked. We turned to see the bartender pointing a gun at Wolverine's head. "Get out of my bar, freak" he said. Everyone was staring. I shook my head and sat down next to Marie, who looked severely shaken.

Wolverine turned, slicing through the gun and cutting the shotgun shell in half, spilling the ammo. Everyone but me flinched. Wolverine had one fist, and claws, still pointed at the idiot and the other pointed at the bar tender.

He looked at Marie and me, staring at my eyes as he debated what to do. I shook my head the tiniest bit, so only he could see, and then straightened out one of my fists that were resting on my thigh slowly, drawing his attention to it. He watched as I straightened out my fingers, holding them stiff for a moment before relaxing and understood what I meant.

He looked back at the bartender before retracting his claws, looking at me and Marie again, and leaving without a word.

After a moment everyone recovered and the bartender handed us four burgers and four orders of fries. "I'm giving these to you because you know what it's like, but I saw your reaction to the freak. You should get out as soon as possible before more trouble starts" he said roughly. I nodded and grabbed the food on one hand, Marie's hand in the other, and walking out.

Marie pulled on my arm and drew attention to the truck, camper, and trailer where I saw Wolverine climbing into. She stared for a moment and then looked at me, her eyes pleading. I shook my head. "Oh no, no way"

* * *

><p>We were hiding under a blanket in the trailer pulled by his truck, quietly eating the food we were given and hoping Wolverine didn't find us, though I knew he knew we were here.<p>

Finally he pulled over and stopped, like I knew he would, and got out, walking over to where we were hiding.

He pulled the blanket back, revealing Marie and myself. "What the Hell are you doing?" he asked us. I shrugged. I wanted badly to say '_If I didn't come she would have done this on her own_" but I wasn't sure enough about his character to know if it was okay to joke or not. I simply stayed silent, gave Marie a look, and jumped out; walking several feet away before looked at Marie with an 'I told you so' look.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah needed a ride, though you might help me" Wolverine glanced at me, but I just shook my head and pointed at my little sister, silently telling him this was all her.

"Get out" he said gruffly, pointing with his thumb towards me. He grabbed Marie's bag and tossed it out. She climbed out asking, "Where are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know or you don't care?"

"And why should he care?" I asked her softly, but loud enough they could both hear me. They turned to look at me. "He doesn't know who we are, we don't know who he is. Just cause we're all mutants doesn't mean we'll all help each other, just like back in the day when being a slave didn't mean you would automatically help another salve" I told her.

What I said was true, but I mostly said it because I knew I was challenging him. And if there is one thing I know about ferels – or men in general – it was that they always took to a challenge, no matter what they _really_ want to do.

"We saved your life!" Marie called after him as he climbed back into his truck.

"No 'you' 'we' didn't" Wolverine and I said at the same time. He would have known that idiot had pulled a knife if we hadn't said anything.

With that he drove away, leaving my sister and I on the side of the road. But, just before going round the bed in the road he stopped. Marie and I looked at each other before running to the truck.

* * *

><p>"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" Marie asked. I looked at from where I was sitting behind Wolverine, as she was sitting in the passenger seat in front. "Piggy" I sad, telling her in that one word that she should push our luck.<p>

"Wolverine stuck his cigar in his mouth and reached into the glove box in front of her, pulling out a pack of beef jerky. She held it out for me, but I shook my head, letting her have it all. I was used to not eating for long periods of time.

"Ah'm Rogue, that my older Paige" Marie introduced using her nickname after eating a bunch of jerky. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Were you in the army?" she asked. She had noticed his dog-tags as well. "Don't dog-tags mean you were in the army?" she asked. Rogue, I figured I might as well use her nickname, never really knew when to shut up.

Wolverine didn't reply, but I knew he had shoved his tags down his shirt, out of sight.

Rough looked around. "Wow" she said unexpectedly. "What?" Wolverine asked quickly. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem that bad" she said snidely.

"Rogue!" I cried at how ruse and forgetful she was being.

"Hey, if you prefer the road…"

"No, no. I'm sorry about her. There must be something about little sisters and not having the ability to know. When. To. Shut. Up" I said the last few words firmly and pointedly, looking at Rogue.

"Sorry" she muttered. "It looks great" she said sarcastically, looking back into his camper. I rolled my eyes. "I shouldn't have let you spend all that time with me when I was sixteen" I told her. At age sixteen I was just like Rogue, only worse.

Both Wolverine and I noticed Rogue rubbing her un-gloved hands together. He turned on the heater and said, "Here put your hands on the heater" as he reached for her hands.

"Don't!" I cried, leaning forward as Rogue jerked her hands away before he could touch her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid" he told her, taking our reaction as fear _towards_ him.

"It's nothing personal" she told him. I leaned farther forward so I was sure he would hear me and asked him, "When people touch Rogue's skin something bad happens to everyone but me" I told him. He looked at me. "Why are you an exception?"

I smiled and told him lightly, "Because of my gift!"

"What happens" he asked gruffly.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know, but my sister thinks it has something to do with molecules since she kind of counter-acted whatever I did" Rogue told him.

"Fair enough" Wolverine said briefly.

I leaned back, closed my eyes, and sighed softly. Rogue heard me and turned to look at me, worried. "Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded. "I'm fine, just a little cold" I told her, lying. Rogue didn't notice, though I felt Wolverine raise his eyebrows, obviously noticing the lie. But he didn't say anything.

"When they come out" Rogue asked, obviously talking about his claws, "Does it hurt?" of course it hurt, I felt the cells being ripped apart as he extended them!

"Every time" he said quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"So what kind of name is Rogue?" he asked us. I laughed. "It's a nickname because Rogue hates her real name" I told him, my eyes still shut.

"What kind of a name is Wolverine" Rogue countered, kind of meanly.

"My name's Logan" he told us gently. I felt a pang in my heart. Crap. I had a crush on the driver we hitched a ride from and would probably never see again after this.

"Marie" he told him.

"You know, you should wear your seatbelt" Rogue told him. I laughed. My mutation allowed me to feel the molecules covering his bones, allowing me the knowledge that he was pretty much indestructible.

"Look kids, I don't need advice on how to" before Logan could finish, something crashed onto the windshield, making us flinch and Logan temporarily lose control of the truck.

We crashed into a tree, making us all jerk forward, Rogue and I stopped by our seatbelts – ironically – while Logan went flying through the windshield.

I heard something in the camper catch fire, but I couldn't move. I pinned down my something.

"Rogue, you need to get out!" I cried. She started struggling, but couldn't move either. Adrenaline was clouding my brain and I didn't use my mutation because I was worried I would hurt Rogue. "Logan, get Rogue out of here!" I yelled, knowing he could hear me as he started stumbling back to the truck.

I heard more things get set on fire as Logan called, "are you alright?" Rogue froze, probably seeing his healing factor in action. 'Kid, are you guys alright?"

"Get her out of here Logan!" I screamed, feeling the fire.

I heard loud sounds and crashing, but the fog in my head was getting thicker, and my sight was blacking out. Something was choking me. I was losing feeling in my other limbs and just hoped Rogue got out alright.

**Rogue's POV**

I struggled to get out as Logan started fighting whatever had attacked him. There was a huge fire in the camper and Paige was unresponsive. I started panting as I tried to not lose sight of what was going on. I would not freak out. Paige needed me.

The snow was falling harder. I couldn't see Logan and the man that had attacked him stood before the truck. He looked up in the air and I wondered what could be distracting him. Logan had done almost the same thing just before he was attacked.

A woman appeared in front of the man, and her eyes were pure what. The snow became concentrated around them and I couldn't see anymore. I looked away from them and continued to try and get myself free and wake up Paige.

"Paige! Paige, come on! Wake up!" I screamed but my sister didn't move. The fire was getting bigger. If she didn't get out soon, she would burn.

There were flashes of red when suddenly my door opened and a man stood before the woman that had controlled the weather. A red beam came out of his visor, freeing me. The woman pulled me out as I screamed. "My sister! Paige! No" I struggled, trying to get back to the truck and save my sister when the man ran over to her door and pulled her out just as the fire surged, barely saving her.

I sighed in relief and stopped struggling against the woman when I saw the man carrying my sister, safely, away from the truck.

He set Paige down on the snow and dragged Wolverine from the car as fast as he could before the truck exploded, knocking us all over.


	3. Xavier's

**Logan's POV**

I woke up in a sterile room that resembled a hospital room. A woman was trying to inject something in me. I grabbed her arm and quickly had her trapped in front of me before deciding she wasn't a treat and running out of the room as fast as I could.

I was in a frickin' maze. A very sterile maze. My only thought was of getting Paige and Marie and getting out of there.

_Get Paige. Get her and run_ my feral side said.

I ripped off some patches off of my skin as I stood at a fork in hallways and wondered where to go.

I started walking down one to see a dead end. It was circular and had several leather suits in several sizes in glass cases along the wall.

I saw an open locker and opened it further to see several sweats. I quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and continued looking around.

All the doors had giant X's on them.

"_Where are you going?"_ a voice echoed in my head. I looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice. But I was alone.

A door opened, revealing an elevator. _Leave_ my feral side told me. With another quick look around I got in. The door shut and after a few minutes opened again to reveal some kind of hallways that looked like it belonged to a classy mansion.

I started walking down, looking around for any sign of people. _Wait. This way. He's over there._ I heard the voice in my head, but it wasn't taking to me. I started running down the hallway, trying to get away from the voices.

_Find Paige_ Wolverine demanded. That was its first priority.

I didn't understand. I mean, sure the girl was hot – and nice and smart and funny and… oh whatever –, but why was my feral side so attached to her?

I heard other voices, voices of children, as I frantically ran around, trying to hide. A large group of kids came down the stairs and ran out. I heard more voice and dodged to the wall, only to have it turn. I ended up in another room. I turned to see an office of some kind. A bald man in a wheelchair sat behind a desk as several kids sat in front of him. It looked like a class of some sorts.

"Good morning Logan" the man said. His voice was the one I had been hearing in my head!

"So" he said, talking to the kids, "I'd like your definitions, weak and strong, on those principals on my desk on Wednesday, alright?" he said, a clear dismissal. The students packed up and walked out, leaving me, very confused, with the strange man.

A girl went back to grab a bag and say good-bye before running past me and _through_ a wall.

The man, the _Professor_ held up a book. "Physics. I'm Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?" he asked, setting the down book and rolling out from behind his desk.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Westchester. New York" he told me. "You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention" he had a slight British accent as he talked to me.

"I don't need medical attention" I said gruffly. _But what about Paige? Is she alright?_

"But Ms. Paige did" he told me lightly. I jerked my head back to look at him. "What do you mean? Is she alright? What about Marie?"

"Rogue? She's here, she's fine. As is Paige. She recovered quite nicely" he told me.

"Really?" I didn't believe him. I needed to see it for my own eyes. The door behind me opened. I turned to see a woman with white hair walk in followed by a young man with red sunglasses on.

"Ah. Logan, I'd like you to meet Oruro Monroe, also called Storm" she nodded to me, saying a quick "Hello"

"This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops" the man, who I instantly knew I wouldn't like, held out his hand. I just looked at him, and after a minute he dropped his hand.

"They saved your life" why did that sound familiar?

_We saved your life!_

Rogue. She had said that to me right before I had driven away and almost left her and Paige on that road.

The woman who had tried to put the needle in me walked in as well. "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey. You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto" he told me. One thing stuck in my mind.

"What's a magneto?" I asked.

"A very powerful mutant, who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity" I rolled my eyes at that.

"I've been following his activities for some time. The man that attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth" I laughed, _you've got to be kidding me._

"Sabertooth?" I asked. He nodded. "Storm?" I asked in disbelief, pointing at the woman. I turned to the man. "What do they call you? Wheels?" I asked. I was trying pretty hard not to laugh at them. This was like Marie and Paige with the whole nickname thing all over again!

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" I started to walk away, but 'Cyclops' wouldn't get out of my way, and I didn't really feel like being pushy.

"Cyclops, right?" I grabbed the front of his clothes and said quietly, "You want to get out of my way" I said it like a question, but it wasn't really. I needed to find Paige, and fast.

'Cyclops' looked down at my hands, back up at me, and then at the professor dude, Xavier.

"Logan" Xavier said firmly, like a father would I assume. "It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?" I froze. He knew something.

I couldn't remember anything before the past fifteen years. I don't know what happened, I anything. I let go of Cyclops and turned around. Xavier knew something, and he was going to tell me. The feral cheered.

"Living from day-to-day. Moving from place-to-place. With no memory of who, or what, you are?"

"Shut up" I almost growled. He did not want to push this subject.

"Give me a chance" Xavier pushed, "I may be able to help you find some answers"

"How do you know?" I asked. I was getting scared, and that was not a good feeling for me.

"_You are not the only one with gifts_" he told me but not out-loud. He said it in my head.

I put it all together. And something clicked. I _wanted_ to stay here.

"What is this place?"

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I remember the Professor telling me _"Aneminety is a mutant's first defense against the world's hostility. To the public we are merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Strom, and Jean were some of my first students. I protected them. Taught them to control their powers, and in time, teach other to do the same. The students are mostly runaways, like yourself and your sister. Frightened, alone, some with gifts so extreme they become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like Rogue, incapable of physical human contact. Probably for the rest of her life. And yet here you are, with others your own age. Learning, being accepted, not feared"_

I remember Rogue, so excited after class, telling me about a cute boy with the power to freeze things named Bobby.

"_What happens to you is up to you and you alone. You can rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others. To become, what the children have affectionately called, X-Men"_

The Professor hand gone on to tell me about whom the X-Men are and what they do. He told me the story about Erik Lencher, now known as Magneto.

He explained to me that Logan alright, and that he would be waking up soon. As I was no-longer a high school student and not a teacher, I spent most of my time exploring the manor.

I was mostly waiting for Logan to wake up. I really liked him and was worried about him. I knew the Professor would have to talk to Logan before I could see him, but I was still anxious.

* * *

><p>"<em>Paige<em>" the professor's voice echoed in my head, surprising me. "_Yes Professor_?" I asked curiously. "_You can see him now_" the Professor sent the image of where Logan was and how to get there, but I was already out of my room and sprinting towards Logan.

_Sure,_ my inner voice said sarcastically, _Just a crush. Right._

* * *

><p>"I think you'll be comfortable here" I heard Jean say from Logan's room. I ran in to see Logan standing across from Dr. Grey. "Logan!" I shouted happily. He turned just in time for me to throw myself into his arms. He stepped back in order to regain his balance, but instantly wrapped his arms around my waist.<p>

"Thank God you're okay" I said into his shoulder. He chuckled. "I'm not sure God had anything to do with it Darlin'. How are you doing?" he asked me, pulling back so he could see my face. I blushed slightly when he called me Darling. "I'm alright. Got nothing to do since I finished school four years ago and I'm not a teacher" I told him.

Jean cleared her throat pointedly, and we both let go of each other as we turned to look at her.

"So…" I trailed off, no idea what to say.

"So, what's your ability?" Logan suddenly asked Jean, looking into the closet. I stood there awkwardly.

"I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind" she told him. "What kind of things?" I asked her, forgetting the awkward feeling, wanting to know more. After all, Jeans wasn't more than five years older than me, though she acted forty.

The doors behind Logan, who had turned around to hear the answer, shut loudly. "All kinds of things" she said.

"I also have some telepathic ability" she told us, smiling slightly at the looks on our faces.

"Like your professor?" Logan asked.

Jean shook her head. "Nowhere near that powerful. But he's teaching me to develop it" she said.

"What's your gift, Paige" Jean asked me, turning the attention towards me. I blushed. "I have complete control over all molecules, and in turn everything they make up. The nervous system, electricity, basically I can freeze, blow up, speed up, or move anything but energy. The professor said that in time I could turn one kind of matter into something else and even move whole planets if I wanted it" I told her.

They stared at me in shock. "Was the 'move whole planets' thing a little much" I asked quietly, blushing deeper and looking at the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm just shock at how strong a gift you have" she told me.

"Yeah, that's a pretty cool gift" Scott's voice came from the door behind us. We all whirled around to look at him. I smiled. Scott was cool.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, the power to create and destroy worlds, how cool. Although…" I trailed off, thinking. "What?" Scott asked, a little worried. I grinned. "I don't have to get up to make myself hot chocolate anymore!" they all laughed at me. Jean left with Scott. After they were gone, I turned to Logan.

"So, how are you, really?" I asked. He shrugged. "Doing alright" he told me. I smiled at him and gave him another hug, this one gentler than the last one. I smiled as I felt him sniff my hair as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're okay" I told him.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Get some rest. I'm sure you're going to need it" I told him before walking away, pulling the door shut behind me.

* * *

><p>Rogue and I heard Logan muttering in the middle of the night. It ended up bothering me so much I got up and walked to his room. "Paige!" Rogue cried after me, but she followed me. I walked in to see Logan fidgeting. He looked like he was having a nightmare. I was going to go out and leave, not wanting to be near this is it really was a nightmare, but Rogue walked over to him and her hand hovered over his shoulder. "Logan, wake up!" I heard her say.<p>

"Rogue, NO!"

Before I could do anything, Logan sat up with a yell, and his claws were through Rogue's stomach. I screamed loudly as I saw this, tears streaming down my face. "Rogue!" I cried, falling to my knees, too weak to stand.

Then, Rogue touched him. I was too hysterical to do anything. But nothing happened. Well, it did, but Logan's cells were regenerating and fixing themselves on their own and Rogue touched him. Rogue's injuries slowly healed themselves, and when Rogue was okay enough to understand what she was doing she let go, causing Logan to fall.

I got up and ran over to Logan's side. I ran my hand above his body, analyzing the cells as several students and teachers walked in. I looked up at Storm. "His cells are regenerating on their own. He'll be fine in a few hours or so" I told her, my voice breaking several times.

"It was an accident" Rogue muttered before leaving as Jean ran over to Logan's other side. The students parted, no one wanted to touch Rogue. I stood up before making sure Jean had Logan, and then ran off after my sister.

"Rogue, wait!"

I caught up to her as she collapsed, sobbing. I dropped down and wrapped my arms around her, setting my cells against her so she couldn't hurt me. "Shh. Shh. It was an accident, it's okay. He'll be fine, he's alright" I murmured to her, rocking her.

* * *

><p>Once Rogue was okay – kind of – I went to where Logan was resting. I didn't say anything to Jean or the Professor and they didn't say anything to me; I just sat down at his side and held his hand.<p> 


	4. Gifts

**Logan's POV**

"Logan" I heard the professor say.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering what was going on. The last thing I remember was Marie…

"Is she alright" I asked, not having the energy to sit up, much as I wanted to.

Xavier smiled kindly at me. "Rogue will be alright" he assured me.

I closed my eyes at how beaten my body felt. "What'd she do to me?" I asked him. Paige had said when people touched Marie bad things happened, but didn't specify on what.

"Whenever Rogue touches someone, she takes their energy, their life force" he told me. "In the case of mutants she absorbs their gifts for a short while. In your case, you're ability to heal"

I was confused. "But Paige can't control energy. And Rogue doesn't hurt her" I told him. Xavier nodded.

"Paige can control the source of energy though. She simply freezes the cells before they can be hurt" he told me. I nodded. "I think she said something about that" I muttered. It was then I noticed a weight on my hand. I looked over to see Paige's hand on top of mine, her head resting on her arm, which was on the bed next to me, as she slept.

I turned back to Xavier as he told me, "She hasn't left your side" I wanted to grin, but it hurt to much.

"I feel like Marie almost killed me" I told him.

"If she had held on any longer, she very well could have" he told me seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I felt something shaking my shoulder, waking me. "Huh?" I asked incoherently. I heard Logan's low chuckle and shot up. "Logan!" I leapt over to him and hugged him. He laughed again, stoking my hair with his hand. "Mmm" I hummed at the wonderful feeling.

"Hey there Darlin'. Chuck told me you've been here for some time" he said softly. I nodded into his shoulder. "Wanna tell me why?' he asked. I looked up at him in shock, and blushed a little at the truthful answer. "Cause I care about you" I told him boldly. He grinning and kissed my forehead.

"Well, that's as good a reason as any" he said simply. It took everything in my not to feel disappointed. Then he whispered in my ear, "I care about ya too"

* * *

><p>After about an hour I went out to find Rogue, but I couldn't. As I was looking I ran into Logan. "Logan!" he turned to look at me. "Have you seen Rogue?" he looked confused and shook his head. "I've looked all over the grounds and through all of the areas students are allowed to be in. She isn't anywhere" I said. Logan looked at Storm, who was behind him. She shook her head.<p>

Logan grabbed my hand. "Come on" I knew he was taking us to see the professor.

We walked in to see the Professor, Scott, and Jean all in some room. "Where is she?" Logan asked immediately. "Who?" Scott asked nonchalantly. "Rogue" the professor and I said in union. I glared at Scott. I wasn't really in the right state of mind and the fact that he had asked 'who?' as if he didn't care really pissed me off.

I nodded. The professor and I looked at each other and continued at the same time,

"She's gone"

* * *

><p>The professor led us to another room in the lower levels. "Welcome to Cerebro" he said, wheeling into another sterile room – there are a lot of those, aren't there? – As we followed.<p>

The professor rolled down the thin platform and turned on the lights. "This certainly is a big, round room" Logan said, slightly sarcastically, as he looked around. "The brainwaves of mutants are different from average human beings. This devise amplifies my power, allowing me to locate mutants across great distances" the Professor explained. "That's how I intend to find Rogue"

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" Logan asked him. I frowned; I understood the comment, kind of, but right now finding Rogue is more important than finding Magneto.

"I've been trying, but he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it" the Professor told us.

"How would he know how to do that?" I asked as the Professor picked up some kind of metal helmet attached to the machine in front of him. The Professor stopped for a moment and told us, "Because he helped me build it"

That was shocking.

"Now if you'll excuse me" the Professor put on his helmet and Logan and I backed away to where the others were standing in the doorway.

The door shut behind us. I leaned against Logan and shut my eyes, focusing on what was going on in Cerebro. Logan wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, holding me to him.

"Have you ever…" Logan trailed off.

"Used Cerebro?" she finished for him. "No. It takes a degree of control and for someone like me it's…"

"Dangerous" Scott finished for her roughly and pointedly.

I felt the Professor; he was sitting there silently, searching with his mind. I felt the nerve endings in his body, which did not extend to his legs, sending messages to his brain so it could search through the minds of the world, looking for my baby sister.

I felt it when we opened his eyes. _He found her_. I opened my eyes and straightened up, drawing the attention of the other occupants of the room. "He's coming" I told them just as the door opened to reveal the Professor rolling towards us.

"She's at the train station" he told us.

"Where is it?" Logan asked, still holding onto me.

"A few miles west of here" the Professor told him. We started to walk away when the Professor called out, "Logan! You can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs"

"What about me, Professor?" I asked. Maybe I could still go. To my dismay, the Professor shook his head. "You know what your power can do. You can have almost any power imagined and do whatever you want with the world. Magneto would want you more than anything" he told us. I nodded in understanding.

But Logan wasn't done. "Listen. I'm the reason she took off" Logan said. His voice didn't betray his emotions, but I knew he felt guilty.

"We had a deal" I wonder what he was talking about.

_I told Logan if he stayed in the mansion for a period of time I would do whatever I could to help him remember his past_ the Professor told me mentally. I frowned. Usually the Professor didn't like to tell someone about someone else's business, yet he told me his deal with Logan.

Storm shrugged. "She's alright. She's just upset" she tried to reassure Logan. I shook my head. "All the more reason to get to her. When Rogue gets upset, no one is safe" I told her. "Her brain gets clouded, she can't think straight, ad her senses kind of, shut down almost" I told them, remembering one time Rogue got really upset. It was bad, and she didn't even have her powers then.

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. Quickly. See if you can talk to her" he ordered firmly, his face grim. He knew the dangers of Rogue out on her own with Magneto mutant hunting.

Jean looked like she wanted to speak, but said nothing as the pair left.

Logan and I looked at each other. I nodded my head, just enough he could see, and we left the Professor.

_Sorry Professor, but she's my sister_ I apologized mentally. He nodded in understanding, silently telling me he would not stop us, as we left him ad Jean.

We walked into the garage, trying to figure out what to take that would get us to Rogue. And then I saw it.

"Logan, check this out!"

It was a red motorcycle, definitely Scott's, but was perfect for me and Logan. We quickly got on, not bothering with helmets, and sped off before someone else could stop us.

Once we were a good distance away, Logan flipped a switch and we were going _very_ fast. I grabbed onto his waist tighter and held on for dear life as we sped off.

* * *

><p>We got to the train and got o as fast as we could. We walked down the train until we saw a green hood.<p>

"Hey kid" Rogue turned to see Logan and I standing behind her. Logan had to duck down slightly. He sat down beside her and I took the seat behind him, leaning over to I could still talk to them. It seemed like I was always behind them.

"I'm sorry about last night" he said after a moment's silence. I knew he felt really bad about it. He was really protective of me and Rogue.

"Me too"

"You running again?" he asked her almost nonchalantly, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Rogue took a deep breath and blinked away tears. "I heard the Professor was mad at me" she told us.

That shocked me. "Who told her _that_?" I asked her.

She eyed me and Logan. "A boy at school"

It clicked. "Bobby?" I asked her. She nodded. I shook my head. "When I was looking for you I asked him, he said he hadn't seen you since that night" I told her.

Rogue looked surprised. "He told me it would be better for everybody if I just left" she told us.

I shook my head again. Something strange was going on here.

"You think I should go back" she said slowly, staring at us.

Logan shook his head. "I think you should follow your instincts" he corrected her. I nodded. If she didn't feel safe at Xavier's, we would leave. Together.

"The first boy I kissed almost ended up in a coma for three weeks if it weren't for Paige. I can still feel him. Inside my head" she had never told me that. "And it's the same with you" she told Logan. I stared at my baby sister. My poor, baby sister. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Logan reached over and wrapped his arm around rogue. She leaned into him and started crying.

"There's not many people who will understand what you are going through. But I think this guy Xavier is one of them" he told her. I smiled. I knew he like the Professor. "He seems to generally want to help you. That's a rare thing. For people like us"

I can't help it. I felt jealous. Rogue had this connection with Logan I would never have, and I felt jealous because I just _knew_ that he would care for her more, worry about her more, because she's closer to him. Rogue's always been more special, more pretty, more liked. Oh I loved her and could never feel negative about her, but boy was I jealous.

She looked up at him right as the train jerked. They straightened up and Logan asked her, "So. What do you say? Give these gees one more shot? Come on. Paige and I will take care of you" I'm really glad he included me in that statement or I would have just left, sister or not and crush or not.

Though, I think my feelings for Logan are a bit more than a crush.

"You promise" she asked him. She already knew I would take care of her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I promise. I'll take care of both of you" he told her. I smiled.

* * *

><p>The train jerked, but this time it was a sudden stop. Not planned.<p>

The lights were going out. Logan stood up and I quickly took his place next to Rogue. All the metal in the train was moving by itself, vents became deformed. I knew who it was, and so did Logan.

The back part of the train ripped off, causing the humans to scream. Rogue was clutching my hand hard, I had to make my cells more dense so she wasn't hurting me.

And then he came.

Magneto.


	5. Magneto

I pushed Rogue's head down so we were watching through the space in-between our seats instead of over them, where he could clearly see us.

Logan extended his claws from where he was standing, protecting me and Rogue from Magneto.

"You must be Wolverine" Logan started to move forward when Magneto held up his fist, controlling the metal that covered Logan's skeleton, forcing Logan to stop.

"That remarkable metal doesn't run through your whole body, does it?" he asked. I held up my hand, trying to free Logan's body, but Magneto had more practice than I did. He was in control.

Magneto suddenly jerked his hand so it was flat and stiff, making Logan's arms straighten out so he looked like a human T. His claws her being pushed apart, like when you try to push two fingers right next to each other on the same hand as far apart as you can. Only Magneto wouldn't stop when Logan felt pain.

Logan's body rose in the air. "Stop it!" I screamed as Rogue buried her head in my shoulder. "STOP IT!" the train shook. The molecules around me were moving faster and faster. Balls of fire were appearing in thin air, the molecules were moving so fast.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan asked as best as he could.

"You?" Magneto looked like he wanted to laugh.

It clicked.

Why would he want just one power when he could have them all?

He wasn't after Logan.

He was after Rogue…

Rogue had no control over her power. She couldn't stop herself from taking some else's power like I could, ad she could take _any_ power, not just matter-related ones.

"Oh my boy" Magneto continued. "Who ever said I wanted you?"

Logan looked over at Rogue and I in horror. Rogue was flinching into me. They finally understood what Magneto was after.

Magneto pushed Logan into the opposite side of the train car, causing the passengers to scream again. Rogue got up and ran to him to help while I stood up in front of Magneto. He looked to his side and used his power to pull out two needles with red liquid.

I raised my arms, hands outstretched, and several pieces of debris lifted into the air. Magneto laughed at me. "What are you going to do, throw them at me?" he scoffed. I smirked and manipulated to molecules so the metal became wooden stakes. I wanted to laugh at Magneto's shocked face. "All matter is, is a mixture of molecules. And all the molecules that exists are under my control" I told him, throwing them at him.

Unfortunately, he dodged them all and shot Rogue and I with the needles before I could change them.

It was them I lost consciousness. Just as I heard Magneto mutter, "Young people"

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I splashed some water on my face, trying to calm down so I could think straight. I dried my face as I turned on Xavier.

"You said he wanted me"

"I made a terrible mistake" Xavier said. I wanted to growl. _A mistake that took Paige away from me. Paige and Rogue are gone_. "His helmet is somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late"

I started walking out of the room. 'Where are you going?" Storm asked me.

"I'm gonna find Paige. I'm gonna find them" I said. Correcting myself the second time.

"How" Xavier asked sternly.

I turned on them. "The traditional way. Look"

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I knew I was unconscious. Whenever I'm unconscious I can feel the buzz of the molecules. I tried to use the molecules from my brain waves to contact the Professor, but something was blocking me.

I tried to make myself wake up, to focus on the molecules, but I couldn't.

The only consciousness I had faded, and I knew nothing but the buzzing.

* * *

><p>Rogue and I were in a room. We were on a boat, but other than that I had no idea where we were. "Do you trust me?" I asked her quietly, hoping we wouldn't be overheard. Rogue nodded. I started manipulating her molecules. After a few minutes, she was an exact replica of me. I did the same to myself, making me look exactly like Rogue. When I was finished she gasped.<p>

"Paige, what are you doing?"

I ignored her has a phased through my handcuffs and phased her through hers. We switched places. The scene looked no different than it had before I had asked if she trusted me. Perfect.

The shape-shifter, Mystique, came in and stared menacingly at us before walking over to Magneto, who entered on the other side of the room. I glared at him. He looked out the window at the Statue of Liberty.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" he asked us.

"I've seen it" I stated, pretending to be Rogue.

"I first saw it in 1949. America was going to be the Land of Tolerance. Peace"

I took a deep breath and built up the courage to ask, "Are you going to kill us?" I rested my head on the metal wall behind me, watching him wearily.

"Yes" he said simply.

"Why?" I croaked. "Well, your sister might live. If you fail, well. Let's just say she's plan B" he told me. He then started telling us why Rogue must die.

"Because there is no Land of Tolerance. There is no peace, not here or anywhere else. Woman and children, whole families destroyed simply because they were born different from those I power. Well, after tonight, the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers" he was keeling before us now. "As mutants. Our cause will be theirs. You're sacrifice will mean our survival"

The clear plastic hanging to Rogue's right was jerked to the side as Sabertooth exposed himself, growling slightly at us.

"I'll understand if that comes as small consolation" he said. He noticed Rogue was glaring at him, and must have remembered what had happened on the train, because he looked at Sabertooth and ordered, "Knock her out," thinking she was me.

"Put her I the machine" he ordered. "I'll raise it" he said, again turning to look at the statue.

* * *

><p>I was handcuffed somewhere. It was completely enclosed ad I had no idea where I was. I heard the sounds of fighting outside, but I didn't understand what was going on. Rogue, still disguised as me, was sitting a few feet below me. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me incredulously. "You're about to sacrifice your life for me, and you're asking if <em>I'm<em> alright?"

I laughed. It sounded weird, since I had Rogue's voice. "Yeah, well, I can't let my baby sis down" I told her. We stopped talking and just sat in the silence.

* * *

><p>Magneto approached me. He used the handcuff to raise my hand and touched my hand with his bare one. I hated to do this, but I had to kill his cells, making him feel weak, and in a round-about way I was taking his life-force. To the outside world it would look exactly like it would if Rogue was really touching him.<p>

I screamed in pain, this much self-control _hurt_!

Magneto fell to the ground, freeing both of us.

Suddenly, the rings of metal around me started spinning at an impossible rate. The metal panels surrounding Rogue and I flew away, revealing us to everyone outside.

I screamed in the pain from the machine, feeling it drain my energy. I couldn't focus on anything else. My voice was becoming hoarse from all the screaming. I fell to my knees and remembered nothing else.


	6. End of the Chapter

**3rd POV**

The front strands of Rogue's hair were turning white as Logan tried to free himself from Magneto's control. She was dying. From the corner of his eye Logan saw Paige sobbing. That was unlike her. She's usually be pissed ad fighting. But Logan couldn't dwell on that thought. He had to save Rogue.

After a few seconds a blast of red hit Magneto, freeing Logan. He cut the spinning rings with his claws, breaking them and finally stopping the machine.

Logan cut Rogue free of the handcuffs and pulled her towards him. She wasn't responding.

He used his teeth to pull off the gloves and put his hand on her face.

"That's not going to work" Paige's voice said from his left. Logan turned to see Paige walking toward him, still crying. "Why not?" he asked gruffly. She shook her head. "Cause that's not Rogue. Ah am" Logan looked between Paige-Rogue and the girl in his arms.

Rogue kneeled down beside him. "She couldn't stand the thought of me dying, so she re-arranged our molecules so she looked like me and Ah looked like her" Rogue explained.

Logan's hand dropped from her face to her neck, and what he felt surprise him.

His head jerked up and he stared at the body I his arms I shock. "She's still alive" Logan muttered. Louder, so everyone could hear him, he cried "She's still alive"

Slowly, Rogue became herself and the body in his arms took the form of the girl he loved, Paige.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Logan staring at her. She smiled and said quietly, "Hey Soldier" before passing out again.

* * *

><p>Charles opened his eyes. He looked up to see Jean walking toward him. "Welcome back" she whispered. "I knew you'd find your way"<p>

Charles remembered who had guided him through the landscape of his mind, and was surprised to find it was not his log-time pupil.

"I had Paige to guild me" Charles told her softly.

Jean was shock to find herself feeling jealous. This girl, this Paige, was taking her place. She was more powerful, more pretty, more liked, she saved Charles, it was agrivating. Jea swallowed down the feeling and smile at her Professor.

"How did we do?" he asked Jean.

She frowned and glace over to the left. Charles followed her gaze to see two beds. One with Logan and the other was holding Paige. She looked like she was in a coma.

* * *

><p>Later the next day, Jean was checking Logan's wounds to find that they were all healed. His had suddenly grabbed her and his voice came, saying "That tickles"<p>

She smiled. He was okay!

"How are you feeling" Jean was still whispering, as Paige was still unconscious.

"Fantastic" he replied sarcastically. Jean smiled. Same old Logan. "That was a brave thing you did" she told him. He smiled, remembering, before frowning in concern. "Did it work" he asked.

Jean nodded. "Yeah. She's fine"

"Which she?" Logan asked hurriedly. Jean frowned. "Rogue. Paige will be fine, once she wakes up" Jean told him.

Logan looked to his right to see his Paige lying on the bed next to him. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her.

Logan turned back to Jean as she told him, "Rogue took on a few of your more charming personality traits for a while, but we lived through it. I think she's a little taken with you" Jean told him.

Logan wanted to shake his head, knowing she was wrong.

"Well, you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else"

Jean swallowed thickly. She really liked Logan, more than she should, but…

"You know, you and I-"

"I'm not talking about you" he interrupted, looking towards Paige. Jean felt another jolt of jealousy, but buried it. "Ahh"

"Yeah" Logan sighed. "She's one special young woman" Jean said, looking at Paige. She couldn't help but admire her, no matter how jealous. Paige had sacrificed her life for her sister.

Logan nodded before asking, "How's the Professor?"

"He's good" Jean told him softly.

* * *

><p>Logan had his bag packed, ready to leave. He glanced at the next room over where Rogue was doing something with some of the other kids. He noticed she had the two white streaks that Paige had gotten what she had pretending to be Rogue. He thought about saying good-bye, but instead walked towards the door.<p>

"No good-bye, Soldier?"

Paige's voice rang from behind him. He turned to see her, perfectly fine, and smiled. She leapt into his arms and he lifted her off of her feet, swinging her around before setting her down.

"I have some things to take care of up north" Paige knew what he meant.

"I saw Rogue was sporting the white streaks" he said conversationally.

Paige smiled and shrugged. "She liked them. I thought, why not?"

Paige's smile dropped and she looked like she was about to cry. "I don't want you to leave" she whispered. Logan took off his dog-tags that he had worn since he can remember and placed them around Paige's neck.

"I'll come back. I promise"

Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just before he left on Scott's motorcycle, leaving Paige with no idea when she was going to see the man she loved again;

They kissed.


	7. Sequel alert

**Sequel Alert!**

**Because I know some of you don't have me on author alert, I'll post on here. Rogue's Sister Part 2 is now up and finished. Can't guarantee when I'll get the third and final installment finished, but hopefully this'll sate you until I get it done.**


	8. sequel 2

**I'm kinda sad that not even half the people that asked me for a sequel to this story even read it, as far as I know. Part 2 is now **_**officially**_** finished, and I'm starting Part 3 soon, but don't hold your breath!**


End file.
